Summer Spells
by GuardPuppy
Summary: One of Arme's experiments went wrong, and now Sieghart has to deal with that little Demon that seems to be everywhere. Rated for 'those scenes'
1. Chapter 1

Vacation time. Summer Holidays started today. (Not that i actually care about it, since I don't go to school anymore) And I kinda was in the mood of writing something…. Happy O.o…. This time i even start without an idea so I don't know how this'll turn out. But have fun reading :3 (And beware…. These stories usually turn out to be complete crap X3)

**Disclaimer:** Grand Chase and its characters belong to KoG. I'm only playing around with them.

Summer. The air was warm, no missions at all. A day too good to be true. And it was to the young Demon who currently stood in front of the purple haired mage, staring up to her. While he was staring at her, her face turned red, and she quickly threw a towel at him. "I'm sorry! This wasn't supposed to happen!" He needed a moment to fully understand what just happened. Arme had been searching for test objects. And everyone found a good excuse not to be at the castle while Arme was doing that. Everyone, except Dio. She wasn't happy with this, and he wasn't either. But she needed someone to try this new potion. Unfortunately for the small mage, It didn't work the way it should have worked. And now a small demon, even smaller than her stared at her with big magenta colored eyes. Slowly he looked down, finding the ground closer than before, and the fact that Arme seemed like a giant to him, made him a little nervous. "What the hell did you do?" he shouted and jumped at her. The mage teleported backwards, leaving him stumbling and crashing down on the tiled floor. He didn't get up immediately, making Arme coming closer then. "Ah crap." She heard the demon mutter as he sat up, wiping his cheeks. "This doesn't even hurt!" he yelled, still trying to stop the flood of tears, streaming down his face. "Apparently it did." The mage said, keeping a safe distance. She still had no idea what exactly happened, but the over two meters tall Dio turned into a child, even shorter than the smallest member of the Chase.

"I'll make you pay for this!" he yelled at her, tried to grab her with his Rake Hand, but much to his surprise it didn't transform. For a moment he was startled, then he jumped on his feet and started chasing the mage. "I kill you!" he shouted. The female mage never was a good runner, but Dio wasn't as fast as he used to be, so she could hide where he would never even think of searching for her. Ley's room. Arme was glad that the female demon was absent for now, but she couldn't hide in there forever.

Dio gave up his search after he noticed that he was completely exhausted. Not only did she give him the body of a child, she also got rid of his powers. He was wondering what he should do now, instead of chasing the mage. The best would have been to find a way to reverse this spell, but he couldn't read her books. And he wasn't sure that she'll live long enough to tell him how to read these books. This left only one other member of the chase that could help him, but this member wasn't there at the moment. Also, he noticed that he still ran around with only a towel. There was no way he would fit into his old clothing. But he didn't want to run around like that either. Still wondering what he was supposed to do, he heard footsteps. For a moment he forgot that his powers didn't work and he found himself still standing in the hall, only dressed with a towel as his worst nightmare walked by. Or better, levitated. Behind Jeeves walked, hands full of bags. Ley stopped, looked at Dio, lifted an eyebrow and burst into laughter. "I totally forgot how cute you looked as a kid!" she said, barely able to breathe due to her laughing fit. Dio crossed his arms, obviously not amused by all this. "Stop laughing and find clothing for me!" he yelled at her, ready to attack her with everything he had. At the moment this was his Rake Hand, now only good for scratching something, and a towel.

Ley blinked at the sound of his voice, then landing on her feet with a soft sound. "Alright, enough fun. Who did this to you?" she quietly asked, looking around. Who knew what kind of mages hid in here? "Arme did." The male demon growled. Ley fought another laughing fit and turned around to grab one of the bags Jeeves was holding. A moment later she threw a long pink cloak at him. "Amy wanted this, be careful with it, or I will ask Arme to make you so young that you've never been born!"

Lifting the cloak with two fingers, he made a face. "If you don't want it you can run around completely naked, while I kick your sorry butt into town to buy something decent for you!" Ley yelled at him, watched as he curled up in the cloak, still a look of complete disgust in his face. "The guys should be back by now, go ask them if they have something for you. Can't you do anything by yourself?" she continued to yell. "When I get my powers back you'll pay for that." he hissed, storming off. Ley watched him leave, grinning to herself. This was the best day ever. For her at least.

Dio decided that he should ask those, who didn't want to kill him first. Currently this was Ryan. But probably just because the Druid wasn't vengeful. Even Zero got angry at him a few days ago. And up until now, Dio never found the right time to talk to him. Sighing he knocked at the door of the orange haired elf and waited. A few seconds later the door opened. The elf had a similar reaction to Ley. Only that he didn't start to laugh. "…Dio is that you?" he quietly asked. Dio made a face. "Do you know anyone else who looks like me?" he hissed, starting to get even more pissed. "Uh… no, but …. What…. Why… what the…" the Druid was lost for words. Dio sighed. "You want an explanation? Arme. That's all. Now do you have clothing that would fit me in my current state? Just say yes or no so I can go and ask the others." The glare the little Demon gave Ryan, made him smile. "N-no I don't have anything like that… but you could ask-" But by then the demon already rushed down the hall to the next room.

Next on the list was Jin. He respected anyone that respected him. Not a good person for Dio right now. The Demon didn't care about the pride of the fighter when he made him angry the last time. "What is it?" the red head asked once he opened the door. It took him a moment to look down and notice someone standing there. "Now that's a state I like to see you in. Did Arme's experiment go wrong? You deserve no pity. Go bother someone else!" with that the door slammed shut and Dio was fighting with himself for a moment, not to shout at the closed door. "That's what you get for making him angry…" he muttered to himself. Jin could be the nicest person. Sighing Dio left for the next room. He didn't care anymore about whom he made angry before. He just wanted something to wear. There was no way he would go outside like this.

On his way to Zero's room he encountered Sieghart. The highlander started to laugh like Ley did, with the difference that he didn't seem to calm down anytime soon. "Stop laughing or I'll kill you!" Dio yelled at him. This seemed to calm the black haired man a bit. Although he was still chuckling. "Die trying, kid." He grinned, amused as the little demon tried to hit him, letting go of the cloak and the towel. Both things fell down, making Dio stop in his tracks. "Is that Amy's cloak?" the highlander asked as he picked up the fabric and put it back around Dio's shoulders. "No need to blush like that, Kid. Nothing I've never seen before." He grinned.

Dio stood there, feeling somewhat paralyzed. This was one of the most embarrassing moments in his life, and Sieghart said things like that? "Y-y-you're just jealous!" he wanted to shout, but his voice was shaking with anger. "Of what? Knowing Arme, the effect will wear off soon enough anyway." Dio actually heaved a sigh. It wasn't permanent. "But you really need something to wear. I know someone who could have something for you. Follow me, Kid." With that the taller man walked down the hall, with Dio following him after he put the towel back where it had been before.

A sneeze made him turn around. "Didn't you tell me, that demons don't freeze?" Sieghart asked the former Leviathan. "She also got rid of my powers. Shit! And I thought the altar of judgment was cold!" Dio complained. Sieghart stopped walking and turned around. "Give me the cloak." He demanded. "Hell no!" the Demon shouted at him taking a few steps back. He stepped on the cloak, making him fall on his butt. The face he made might have been hilarious, but Sieghart wasn't in the mood of laughing anymore. Using them as experiments was fine, but this one got too far. He would have a word with Arme later. Sighing he grabbed Dios Arms and pulled him back to his feet, being surprised at how cold the small body was. "You're freezing, kid." He remarked. "That's why I wanted to keep the cloak!"

Another sigh escaped the highlander as he took off his black coat, covered the demon with it and lifted him up. At first he wanted to complain, but as the warmth of the man holding him finally warmed him a bit, he didn't think about complaining anymore. They would forgive him for that. Hopefully. "For how long are you running around like that?" the older man asked as he continued to walk down the hall. "Two or three hours. What's so important about it?" the demon wanted to know. "Nothing. Just thinking how to punish Arme for letting a Kid run around like that." Sieghart growled, knocking so hard at the door he was standing at that the one inside screamed in shock. "Holy! What happened!" Ronan shouted from the other side of the door before opening it. He was staring up at Sieghart, then noticing Dio. "Arme…." He muttered. "You know I can't lift her spells." The blue haired knight said. Seeming a little uneasy at the sight of Dio. The demon was staring at him, his face in a bright red. The humiliation couldn't get any worse. He was sure of it. "Just find something to wear for him." The worry in Sieghart's voice made Ronan frown. "S-sure…. But allow me to ask one question. Why do you carry him?" the knight wanted to know as he turned around and opened a drawer. Only the Kitchen was cleaner than this room. Which was Ronan's territory as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't let a kid run around like that." Sieghart explained to the younger knight. Ronan lifted his eyebrows. He seemed to think about these words. Then he blushed "Hell! I'm not that perverted!" The Highlander shouted at the smaller man. Ronan took a step back, laughing nervously. "I-I just…. You…. And a child and…" Sieghart rolled his eyes. "And they say I'm the pervert here… Go take a walk, Puppy, you're disgusting." With that the Highlander turned around and left for his own room.

Shaking his head he kicked his door shut and sat the demon down on a chair. "Why the hell are you doing this for me?" Dio asked as Sieghart turned around and looked outside the window to give the Demon some privacy to dress himself. "You made a lot of them angry. You'll be a nice target for them now. So what will you do now?"

Dio finished dressing himself before answering. "Leaving." Sieghart turned around. "Don't get in trouble until the effect wears off. I still have a bone to pick with you." He said as the demon left.

Grumbling to himself, Dio knocked at Amy's door. When she didn't open he just threw the pink cloak at her door and walked down the hall, aiming for his room. When he couldn't do anything, he could at least try to sleep until he got normal again. As he rounded a corner he ran into Lass, who immediately pulled his daggers and charged at the young demon. "YOU!", he shouted. Dio soon noticed that he wasn't as fast as he used to be and took a Kunai to his left arm. Lass didn't seem to notice that his opponent couldn't fight back, or he wasn't interested. He had all reason to be angry like that. Dio himself found that his prank got a little too far last time. He stepped backwards, ducked under the dagger that collided with one of his horns, making the demon scream in pain and curl into a ball. Lass stopped attacking for a moment, staring at the small demon who didn't look at all like the jerk they called Dio. Lass wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now, since Dio actually wasn't someone who gave in to pain.

The scream had alerted Sieghart who had been walking through the halls again to get something to eat. "Well Lass, I never considered you to be the brightest bulb, but do you have anything like a brain in that big head of yours?" the Highlander asked as he crouched down next to Dio, uselessly trying to calm the sobbing demon down. "He's just acting! Who knew this ass could be so good at this." Lass tried to defend himself. Dio lifted his head and wiped his face. Blood dripped down from a wound on his left temple. As soon as he stood he was running towards Lass who threw another Kunai at the demon. This one collided with Sieghart's Arm as he moved it in front of the demon to protect him. "Stop it or I kill you!" the highlander threatened in a deep, growling voice. Indicating he was about to turn into rage-mode. Lass decided that it was better to disappear and got invisible.

Dio looked at Sieghart for a moment. "All I ever do is causing trouble…" the demon muttered, moving around Sieghart and walking further down the hall to finally get to his room. He was stumbling from time to time, then slumped against the wall. Sieghart sighed, walked to the demon and picked him up again. Not that he was very fond of this demon, but if the others noticed Dio had no powers right now, they would certainly do something or other. And although Dio didn't seem very kind, he was. In his own way.

"He hit you pretty bad." The highlander muttered as he bandaged the wound at the temple of the demon. "It's just a scratch! It wouldn't even hurt if I wouldn't be like this!" Carefully the demon lifted his right hand to inspect the damage Lass did to his horn. Flinching as he touched it. "It's cracked." Sieghart informed him, while tending to the still bleeding wound in Dios left arm. "Idiot. He should have noticed I can't use my powers." Dio complained. "I bet he did. But Lass holds a grudge against you. He probably didn't even care that he hurt you pretty bad. Like you wouldn't when you where in his position, am I right?" Dio glared at the older man, still hating that he had no powers at the moment. "You don't know a thing about me." The demon muttered. "I know that you are aggressive, don't care about other's feelings and tend to go too far with everything you do. Not that different from Lass, isn't it?" Sieghart sat down on the wooden floor and yawned. "You probably should rest for a while. There's nothing happening here anyway. And lock the door."

Dio looked at the taller man, seemed a little freaked out. "Lass can pick any lock… And I don't stand a chance against him like this. Why didn't you already try to kill me? It would be easy for you." Sieghart shook his head, standing up. "It's no fun when you die in one hit and I wouldn't even have to use full strength." The highlander grinned at the demon. "Have you ever done anything for different reasons than fun?" Dio asked, crossing his arms. He winced, and once more wanted to curse Arme for what she'd done. These wounds would have healed already if he had his powers. "Someday you grow tired of doing things you have to do." Sieghart explained, then left the room.

He walked to the kitchen to actually get something to eat, then he wandered off to find the mage who started all this. Half an hour later he gave up, decided that they would see each other sometime anyway. At night everyone actually was at the castle. And they were. At dinner everyone was sitting at the huge table, excluding Dio. After dinner Sieghart grabbed Armes arm. "You've gone too far this time, shortcake." He hissed at her. "How long does it take until the effect wears off?" for a moment she tried to look as if she didn't knew what he was talking about, but she soon gave up. "About twenty-four hours… a bit more or less. Why do you even care?" She then said, getting her confidence back as he let go of her arm. "Because you got rid of his powers as well. Do you have any idea what they would do to him once they notice, idiot?" Sieghart hissed at her, tying to avoid that anyone else heard him.

"Then I suggest you stay with him until he gets his powers back. The others left already. And I didn't exactly keep quiet about what happened." The mage told him, not one bit of embarrassment or worry in her voice. He actually wondered when he started to care about that stupid demon. But for now the whole chase was filled with people he'd feel lonely without. Even that damned guy he constantly fought with. Considering that Arme might be right with what she said earlier he headed for Dio's room. He noticed Ley in front of it. The female demon looked at him, then crossed her arms. "Whatever is wrong with him now. He said I'm Lass in disguise and won't open the door." She muttered under her breath, making it clear that she thought Sieghart had something to do with that. Sieghart chuckled at the sudden distrust of Dio. "Lass would've already picked the lock." He muttered. Lass had a lot of tricks up his sleeves, but he'd never seen the guy disguise at something else than logs, which was weird enough. "Just teleport through the door." Sieghart suggested as he grabbed the doorknob. Ley sighed and teleported. It was eerily quiet for a second or two, then Ley actually ran out of the room, down the hall, and yelling for Arme to get her sorry butt down there.

Sieghart, who fell down when Ley stormed out of the room, got back to his feet, yawning. While the door was already open he decided to peek into the room. The young demon was sitting on his bed, his head hanging down. An unnatural pose for the usually so proud demon, but definitely not the reason for Ley to run away. Slowly the highlander came closer and Dio looked up. His usual so bright and sparkling magenta colored eyes were dull, his face flushed. Immediately Sieghart place the back of his hand at the forehead of the demon. "While she got rid of my powers, the ability not to get sick apparently disappeared with it." The demon explained, crossing his arms. "I've never felt so weird in my whole life! How do you humans deal with something like that?" Dio shouted, but quickly lowered the volume and placed a hand on his head. "We wait for it to go away. Now I understand why Ley was running away like that." He chuckled, about to leave the room. "Where do you think you're going?" Dio yelled, again regretting that. "Getting some water, kid. That's quite a fever you have there." Dio made a sound of pure disagreement, and jumped on his feet. Swaying he walked to the taller man. "I am not staying there. Me getting sick… ha! As if that'll stop me." Sieghart just sighed, watched as the demon walked past him, and followed.

Out of the blue, but not totally unexpected, Lass showed up. Dio, too lost in thoughts didn't notice the danger ahead as Lass took out some kunai and his daggers. The moment Lass threw the Kunai Sieghart jumped that Dio, grabbed the small demon and took the Kunai into his back. Dio, completely spooked just stared at Sieghart. "I suggest you get out of here before I snap, Lassy." The highlander growled. He was barely controlling his anger now. Dio, without protection from his powers, thought that it might be better to leave as well, but the taller, and currently stronger man didn't let go of him. Lass didn't know when to stop this time. "Ah now you're even hooking on kids." The white haired assassin grinned. Sieghart carefully shoved the Demon away, and turned around in a swift movement. Lass grinned at the highlander and jumped backwards, and charged at the older man. Sieghart, not in the mood for long fights today decided to end this in an instant. He grabbed one of Lass daggers and twisted it around until the sickening crack of breaking bones could be heard. Lass bit his lip as his left arm grew limp and the dagger uselessly fell down next to him. However, Sieghart knew that Lass usually didn't stop fighting, no matter how bad he was hurt. And he was right as the assassin charged again. This time Sieghart grabbed the already broken arm and yanked hard on it, making the boy scream in pain. "Next time I kill you, kid. Keep that in mind." The highlander muttered in a dark growling voice before he let go of the assassin. Lass stumbled against the wall, holding his broken arm. Cold sweat glistening on his face as he looked about to faint. "Lay down, I'll get Arme." Sieghart muttered, didn't care if Lass did what he said as he continued to walk down the hall, Dio still following him.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell did you do to that guy?" Sieghart asked. Lass was never one of the patient persons, but to charge at someone weaker than him, was nothing he'd do for fun. "Last week I lured them into the hall, making him believe she was Arme, and her that he was Ronan. It was dark of course, but I never thought both would fall for that…" Sieghart turned around, a faint light of purple glistening in his eyes. Dio held up his hands. "It was just a stupid joke! How could I know he took it that serious. Elesis seemed fine with it."

"Until the puppy notices." Sieghart grinned.

"By the way, you're acting strange today. Never knew you would protect anyone else than Elesis." Dio remarked, making a face as Sieghart pulled the Kunai out of his back. "There's a lot you don't know, kid. And I doubt it will ever fit in your small brain." The older man muttered, turning around from time to time to catch a look at the demon. Despite how he was acting, he didn't look very well. "Like what?" Dio wanted to know, tilting his head a bit. "For example, how a family works. Maybe once the Chase where some kids who wanted to save the world, but over the years they all got closer. Even if we aren't at good terms with someone, if they are in danger everyone will try to save them. Excluding you. Oh and me, for obvious reasons, they wouldn't risk their life for someone who can't die. You by the way, don't really understand how it works." Sieghart muttered, opened the door in front of him and stepped into the kitchen. "Why should I give my life to save them? They're just a flash of light in the whole timeline. They'd face soon enough anyway." Dio grumbled, sat down on a chair and touched his forehead. Who knew Dio thought about it the same way Sieghart did. "Would you want to be alone, when all of them are gone?" He asked the small demon. "Ley's still there, some members of my clan, I'd rather be alone than to spend that much time with all these people!" Sieghart sighed and decided not to answer.

A little later Arme came into the kitchen, obviously not knowing both of the people she wanted to avoid where in it. "Ah hi shortcake. I kinda broke Lass' arm, you should fix it." Sieghart muttered as he noticed her. "You did what?" Arme shouted, fury in her face. "He would have killed Dio. So we're even." He calmly told her, not in the slightest impressed at her anger. "But…." The mage started, but then she noticed Dio at the table. She had to admit that he looked terrible. "I guess the potion would have worked like it should if my test object wouldn't have been a demon… I wasn't thinking about that…." she laughed nervously when Dio glared at her indicating that she will have some serious trouble once he got back to normal. "Then think more next time, shorty. What was that potion for anyway?" Sieghart wanted to know as he turned to Dio who had placed his head on the cool surface of the table and was about to fall asleep. "I…I'd rather not say…." Arme's sudden blush was more than suspicious. "It didn't work, did it? So you could tell what was supposed to happen."

Arme shook her head, then she rushed out of the room. Sieghart sighed, nudged the little demon that was now sleeping, but the younger one didn't react to it. Carefully he lifted the sleeping boy up and walked back to his room. Since Ley had destroyed the door to Dio's room it would've been better when he slept in a room that wasn't that loud. Dio's room was close to the main entrance anyway. It was quite late by now, the others probably asleep, but around here you could never be too sure. There were a lot who had trouble sleeping, or where haunted by nightmares and wandered around in the night. Sieghart who had insisted that his room was as far away from the others as possible rarely noticed any of it. Carefully he put the demon on the couch in his room and covered him with a spare blanket. Twenty four hours, Arme said. But who could trust that mage anyway? Dio would probably transform back soon enough, and they had one hell of a fight. Not that he'd mind. Yawning he blew out the candles and went to sleep.

It was still dark outside when he woke up again. He needed a moment to understand what just happened. "You've got to be kidding." The black haired man muttered as he noticed the demon that was now curled up under his blanket, staring at him with his magenta eyes that softly glowed in the dark. "Don't think anything, old geezer. I'm freezing." The demon muttered. "Then take your blanket and get back to sleep _on the couch_!" Sieghart hissed, starting to get annoyed. "What do you think I tried for the last two hours!" Dio hissed back. The older man noticed that the demon was shaking, sighing he touched the forehead of the smaller boy. It still was hot. "Go to Ley then." Sieghart grumbled. "She didn't let me in, just sent her stupid dog after me." He crossed his arms, hoping it would help warming his body. "If you ever do that again I'll tie your wings and throw you out of my window." Sieghart muttered, as he tried to prevent a yawn and pulled the demon closer. "Don't think I do that because I want to." Dio hissed, but Sieghart seemed to be asleep again, so the demon just closed his eyes and was fast asleep as well.

When Sieghart opened his eyes the sun was rising. But he didn't really care about that when he noticed the demon next to him. It took him a moment to remember what happened in the night but that was no excuse for that purple haired idiot to still sleep in his bed. Angrily he kicked the demon off his bed, who bumped his head at the nightstand and immediately jumped on his feet, noticing that his body was back to its original height. "Asshole!" Dio shouted, about to charge at the highlander, but he only threw the blanket at him. "Get something to wear!" Sieghart shouted, turning around and closing his eyes again to get a little more sleep.

Dio rushed down the hall, the blanket covering his body. He shivered as he thought about the night. What was he thinking? It was only normal that Sieghart would react like that, no matter how he treated him yesterday. His sight got blurry for a moment and he stumbled against the wall. Blinking in confusion he entered his room. He was back to normal. At least from the outside. Quickly he dressed, then went back to Sieghart's room to give the blanket back. Noticed that Ryan apparently forgot his Scythe in the hall. He didn't bother to knock when he opened the door and saw Sieghart only dressed in some pants, staring at him. It took a second for the highlander to charge at him. Dio ducked away, noticed the black haired man had had enough time to grab his gladius. He eventually fled into the hall to have enough space for a fight.

Sieghart let out a yell as a purple light surrounded him, his face looked like he was going mad. Dio cursed under his breath jumping backwards and was about to summon his Soul Reaver, but he soon noticed that his powers still hadn't returned. He made a face, quickly trying to remember anything he could do without his powers. It wasn't much. Sieghart charged again and Dio let himself drop to the ground, rolled to the side and grabbed the Scythe that was lying on the floor. Whatever it was doing there, he was glad about it. He blocked the sword of the immortal with the scythe, trying to someone get an advantage in that fight. Again his sight got blurry for a moment and his legs gave in, causing Sieghart to stumble. But the man used the stumbling to turn around and circled his blade in a swift movement. Dio barely had enough time to jump in the air to escape the immense wave of energy it gave off. While Dio was still jumping Sieghart leapt into the air, grabbed the shoulders of the demon and threw him hard back at the ground, jumping on the upper body of the demon in the process. Dio gave off a choked cry, struggling to catch his breath. Sieghart backed away for a moment, grinning at the demon who turned on his side, coughing and shaking. "Got enough already, kid?" The highlander laughed, but Dio got back to his feet, still shaking. Sieghart lifted an eyebrow. Usually it only took seconds for the demon to recover, but he looked worn out and tired.

Before he could ask anything, Dio charged at him, slicing a deep wound in his side with the scythe. Sieghart gritted his teeth, got enough of that fight now. The next time Dio charged he ducked, grabbed the staff of the scythe and kicked the demon hard into his chest. Followed by a slice of his blade at the same part of the Demon's body. Dio stumbled back, not letting go of the scythe and in a matter of seconds Sieghart was trapped. Dio had moved the Scythe fairly close to the neck of the highlander. "One… move…. And you lose…. Your head." Dio was panting, barely able to breathe due to the last attack. Sieghart chuckled, placing his gladius between both of them. "One move and you'll never open these pretty eyes of yours again." The highlander grinned, placing the blade on Dio's chest. For a moment both didn't dare to move, unto they heard footsteps. "Not again, you two… look at that mess!" Amy yelled as she pointed at the floor that was covered in their blood. "Piss off pumpkin-face!" Dio growled at her. But the girl wasn't in the mood of listening to the Demon. She came closer, grabbed the staff off the scythe and removed it from Sieghart's neck. Both men didn't dare to move, since no one wanted to hurt the little dancer. "And now you two clean up that mess! And no more fighting!" with that she left, leaving two irritated men behind.

Dio leaned against the wall as his legs didn't seem to support him much longer and glared at Sieghart. "We should do that again when I'm at full power." The demon grumbled, inspecting the wound on his chest. Sieghart grinned clutching his side. "You weren't as predictable as you would have been with your powers. Gotta give you some credit for that, kid." He said. Dio shrugged, wincing as he did so. "Why did you say my eyes were pretty?" Dio remarked, catching Sieghart off guard. "To have that question asked of course. Why do you think I asked that question?" he was a good liar. Not even Lass was able to tell when he lied. "There is nothing pretty about them. And now, to hell with that, why did you charge at me?" Dio now shouted, jumping back on his feet but losing his balance and fell over, landing on Sieghart who also fell. The moment they landed Sieghart shoved the demon off his body and was now towering over the demon, holding his gladius close to the Demons neck. "I want to see that face of yours shadowed with fear. Dio let out a chuckle. "You certainly have to wait a long time for that. But please get bored before I do." Now Sieghart placed his blade close enough on the neck of the demon to draw blood, however the magenta eyes showed no change in emotion, making Sieghart somewhat angry. He was furious on the inside, even when he'd used up his rage. He wanted to kill that demon so bad at that moment.

Dio didn't move when Sieghart pinned his Arms with his legs and moved his hands around his throat to choke him. He was fascinated by that insane look in the other man's face. However after a few minutes he began to struggle. Sieghart seemed to have the intention to kill him for real this time. "…Stop…!" Dio choked out, trying to break out of the grip of the highlander. Suddenly a spiking pain raced through his body, gone as fast as it came, causing tears to shot in his eyes. Dio gripped the pants of the Highlander pulling in them, still trying to break free. A second or two later Sieghart finally let go and sat next to the demon that rolled on his side, coughing and cursing.

"Finally got some respect?" Sieghart grinned at the Demon as he calmed down again. "As if. I might not be able to kill you, but there are tons of ways to make you suffer." Dio muttered, glaring at the black haired man. "If you can handle the answer to that I'm fine with it. You should bandage that wound up."

Dio made a face. "Same goes for you."

* * *

Writing a seme X seme story is not easy... and it turned out different than planned... *sigh*

I suck at fighting scenes... and lol at that random scythe... sorry ryan i had to. X3

Who knew Sieg could be like this O.o... Argh it's twisted and ooc anyway. but it was fun to write :3

Grand Chase belongs to KoG


End file.
